


Bento Boxes

by xWalkingContradictionx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also my first mm fic!, Haven't played jumin's route or v's route, Headcanon, Just some cute friendship, No Relationship, Okay but i want a bento box lunch now, Other, sorry if its OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWalkingContradictionx/pseuds/xWalkingContradictionx
Summary: He receives extravagant meals every day, something many people would love to have, but he can't take his eyes off a small bento box sitting in front of him.TL;DR Jumin has an internal dilemma thanks to a bento box. Cuteness ensues.





	Bento Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy!!

Picture this.

It’s Friday, and the two boys sit down to eat lunch. Being the son of the chairman to a very large corporation, and generally coming from quite the rich family, Jumin always ate a special meal brought to the cafeteria by a representative of his father. It was made by one of the chefs in his home, and made exactly like the vision his nutritionist asked for.

Still, as he ate these extravagant meals, he would find himself staring in front of him, where V ate his own lunch. However, while seemingly living a life similar to his, the meals were not made by a professional chef.

They were bento boxes made by his mother, who insisted on doing so despite her son’s embarrassment. Every day, he would sit in front of Jumin, take out a small bag and place a teal plastic container on the table. Opening it would reveal an explosion of color and the most savory and mouth-watering scent would surround them. It was simple, and sometimes very messy, but V still ate it happily.

As days passed, Jumin’s eyes would be captivated by his friend’s meal, and the urge to finally taste the hard work done by his mother grew. To the point where V noticed.

Swallowing the bite he had taken, V spoke politely, as he had always done. “Hey, I believe your lunch is already in front of you. Waiting to be eaten.”

A small chuckle left him as he saw Jumin stutter.

“I don’t mind you looking, but I think it’s really distracting you. Your father made quite the meal, and it is being ignored.”

“No need to scold me.” He replied, sticking a forkful of, now, cold rice into his mouth. Although he kept his eyes down, they kept glancing over to the meal in front of him. Almost by their own will.

“Do you wish to try it?” He was snapped back to attention by V’s voice.

Despite the urge sitting there at the bottom of his stomach, he declined. His pride winning over, well, whatever feeling he held at that moment.

Later that day, while his mom cleaned the dishes from their recent dinner, V spoke about the events from that day.

When he finished speaking, his mother tapped her chin before smiling. “Why don’t we do something special for him? Anything he really likes that you know of?”

Monday rolls by, and V sits down in their signature table. A smile on his lips thanks to the extra weight on his bag. Jumin sets his own bag down, and turns to go pick up the meal that had surely been delivered for him. Or, he would have, had V not stopped him. He glanced at him, confused.

V motioned for him to sit down, and then took out the familiar bag Jumin’s eyes knew very well. It was the same routine, like always. Out comes the plastic container filled with food cooked by his mom. However, there was another container in the bag still.

“I may have let my mom know of what has been happening. She insisted on doing this, and I didn’t stop her, because I thought this was a wondeful idea.”

But Jumin didn’t really hear what V had told him, as his attention was entirely focused on the new indigo container sitting on the table.

“Well?” His eyes met V’s, “Go ahead.”

He picked up the pair of chopsticks beside the bento box, and played around with them while just looking at the container. What did this mean?

He placed his finger under the lid, and pulled it off. A small gasp left his lips when he saw what sat inside. Various small spaces filled with adorable snacks inside greeted him. He found himself stunned by the middle section, though.

A riceball, decorated with small whiskers, eyes and triangular shapes on the top.

“You’re still a fan of cats, correct?”

“She didn’t have to…do this.”

Setting down his own chopsticks, V nodded.

“Of course not. She did this out of the good in her heart. A very sweet gesture, don’t you think?”

He then went back to his meal.

Jumin picked up the riceball, and inspected it from a couple of angles before taking a bite.

It was a relatively small bite, but it was bursting with flavor. He was almost disappointed at how quick it left before he took another, much bigger bite. Of course he knew about meals made with love, but, he found it ridiculous. How could an unimportant emotion affect a meal so drastically?

But, now eating this, he started to understand. It made hin feel bittersweet. None of the meals he had tasted beforehand held such power, at least the ones he remembered. He didn’t remember clearly when was the last time a meal moved him as much as this one did.

“I honestly don’t know why she never thought to pursue a career in the culinary world. Her dishes are always so good. But, she would always dismiss it.” V commented,

“But now you’re satisfied.”

Jumin stared at him, before going back to his meal, slower than before.

V grinned, “You know, if you’d like this to become a common occurrence, I’m positive she won’t mind. She’d be ecstatic.”

“But…”

“It’ll be fine. You’re still eating a balanced meal. You said yourself he wouldn’t notice, right?”

Jumin nodded.

“Then, what kind of meal do you want?”

* * *

 “Elizabeth the 3rd?”

“It sounds nice, and a cat with that name would suit you, I feel like.”

“I see.” Jumin looked at the cat sitting on his lap, before glancing up again. “I approve.”

* * *

 **Jumin Han:** Someone important gave her that name, so I have no intentions of changing it.

 **MC:** I love the name Elizabeth 3rd!

 **Jumin Han:** You have a good eye.

 **Jumin Han:** It suits her elegance.

 **Jumin Han:** V did a great job naming her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Isn't this adorable? Too bad I can't draw this, only write it. Still, I can imagine it haha


End file.
